Humanity is Overrated
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: AU! Elena kills Caroline's mother, and Caroline decides to turn it off. Klaus' main goal at the moment is to get his ray of light back. Stefan helps Klaus in their journey to get the real Caroline back.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is my newest klaroline fanfic. It is based on 4x16 and is AU.

Humanity is Overrated

AU! Elena kills Caroline's mother, and Caroline decides to turn it off. Klaus' main goal at the moment is to get his ray of light back. Stefan helps Klaus in their journey to get the real Caroline back.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Humanity is Overrated

Caroline and Stefan were having fun and dancing at the house party that Elena threw when Caroline's ears perked up.

She heard the distant sound of somebody's flesh tearing apart and a vampire grunting.

"Stef, what is that?" Caroline asked as she looked around the room confused.

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

"That sound," Caroline said.

Stefan listened to all of the sound around the room and then he heard it. Flesh was being torn apart and he looked over at Caroline with wide eyes.

Stefan ran outside and then he saw it. Sherriff Forbes lay still on the ground and Elena was over her biting into her neck.

Caroline was watching the scene unfold and then she speeded towards Elena and threw her into the gate.

"Easy!" Elena grumbled as she looked up at Caroline through blood-shot eyes.

Caroline wasn't listening to Elena, she bit into her flesh and put the blood to her mother's mouth. She was not going to let her mother die, not today.

"Mom! Mommy answer me!" Caroline screamed out.

"She's gone Caroline," Stefan said.

"No! She can't be dead. She'll be okay and we'll travel the world together for all eternity." Caroline cried out hysterically as she tried to force the blood down her mother's throat.

"I killed her," Elena said with no emotion.

"She's not dead!" Caroline cried out not believing what Elena was saying.

A crowd was beginning to form around them and Caroline looked at the people standing there.

"Get out, all of you!" Stefan yelled out to the crowd that was looking at what was unfolding before them with shock.

They didn't move for a moment but then they began to run in different directions.

Elena stood in the shadows and smirked at how Caroline was losing it. Stefan looked over at Elena shocked and confused. How could the loving and caring Elena turn into such a murderous psychotic bitch in less than 24 hours?

"How could you do this to my mom, Elena?" Caroline stuttered out.

"Well if you want to hear all the gory details: First I dragged her out here and had my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise, then I snapped her neck, and then I bled her dry." Elena said nonchalantly.

Caroline's teary blue eyes widened at Elena's confession and all of her sadness subsided. She was going to kill this bitch right now, she said to herself. Caroline knocked Elena onto the ground and began to throw punches at her. Elena grabbed Caroline's fist and she broke them. Caroline cried out in pain but continued to beat the living crap out of Elena.

"Is that the best you got?" Elena asked as she pushed Caroline into the ground and put her hand on Caroline's neck.

Stefan ran into Elena and pulled her off of Caroline and threw her to the ground irritated.

"This isn't you Elena, and you know it!" Stefan yelled out.

"Oh but it is Stefan." Elena said as she tried to get another shot in snapping Caroline's neck.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Damon asked as he crushed Elena into his chest.

"Let go of me Damon!" Elena yelled out as she fought against Damon's hard grip. Stefan ran over to Caroline and put his hand on her back soothingly.

Rebekah was standing off to the side when she noticed a body on the floor. Rebekah walked over to the body and realized that it was Caroline's mother. Elena killed her best friend's mother? It made no sense she thought.

"Elena, what did you do?" Damon asked as he looked at Liz laying still on the dirty ground.

"I killed her mom," Elena said with a shrug.

Caroline continued to cry into Stefan's shoulder and he looked over at Rebekah helplessly.

Rebekah didn't know what to do; she never really liked Caroline but seeing her break down like this was something new. Rebekah never wished for anybody to lose his or her mother because she knew how it felt.

"Get her out of here, Damon." Stefan said to Damon.

"I will, but first I need to get rid of the body." Damon replied.

"Body!? This is my mother Damon! It isn't just some random body, it's my mother's." Caroline cried out and began to hiccup.

"I cared about her to Caroline." Damon said.

"Bullshit," Caroline said.

"Believe what you want Caroline." Damon said tiredly.

"What are we going to do with her?" Stefan asked as he looked at Elena disgusted.

"I'll make sure she doesn't run away." Rebekah said, speaking up for the first time.

The Salvatore's nodded at Rebekah and Damon went over to Liz. He picked her up and carried her out.

"No! No! No!" Caroline cried out as she looked over at Damon carrying her mother in his arms.

"I'm sorry Care, I really am." Stefan said.

Caroline began to sob and Stefan hated seeing his best friend like this.

"Caroline, let's go inside. I'll fill up the bath tub and then you could relax in it." Stefan said as he tried to lift Caroline off of the ground.

"I don't want to take a bath Stefan! I want my mom." Caroline said and began to hiccup.

"I'm sorry," Stefan said again. It felt like he just kept on repeating those two words over and over again. "Caroline, please come inside, I can't lose my best friend."

Caroline looked over at Stefan and didn't say anything. She slowly got off of the floor and walked into the Salvatore house. She found a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table and she picked it up and gulped it down.

"Caroline, relax." Stefan said as he tried to take the bottle away from Caroline.

Caroline didn't listen to him and took another big gulp. She grabbed a bottle of bourbon and put it down on the coffee table. She was going to get wasted and she wasn't going to let Stefan stop her.

Klaus was leaning against the door frame and Haley was drinking scotch out of a glass.

"So what's it going to be little wolf. Going… or staying?" Klaus asked as he walked over to Haley and stood directly in front of her.

Haley ignored Klaus and took another sip out of the glass. She put the glass down on the mahogany table and leaned into Klaus.

"You like to be in control, so why don't you tell me." Haley said as she bit her bottom lip.

Klaus thought about it and he decided that he would shag the little- wolf just to scratch an itch. It would be meaningless sex, and that never really hurt anybody.

Klaus smirked and grabbed Haley by the hips. He pulled her closer to him and he kissed her on the lips hard. Haley didn't protest and she put her arms over Klaus' neck.

Haley was starting to get impatient so she helped Klaus out of his Henley. Klaus picked her up by the waist and placed her on the table roughly. He wasn't taking off Haley's blouse and so she did it herself. Haley threw the blouse across the room and lay back down on the table. Klaus got on top of her and ran his hand over her chest before he placed his lips on her neck. Haley was clawing at Klaus' belt and once she finally got it off she threw it across the room to join her blouse.

Klaus' cell phone rang and he huffed in annoyance.

"Ignore it," Haley breathed out.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, patience is key little wolf." Klaus said as he took the cell phone out of his pocket and placed it to his ear.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Nik, it's me." Rebekah said from the other end of the line.

"What do you want Bekah? I was actually in the middle of something." Klaus began to say.

"It's Caroline," Rebekah said.

"What? What happen to her?" Klaus asked as he walked away from Haley and waited for his sister to say something impatiently.

"Elena killed—," Rebekah began to say.

"NO!" Klaus yelled out. "She is not dead!" He yelled out. No, his ray of light wasn't gone, no! He would not believe it.

"Caroline is alive," Rebekah said quickly.

"I thought you said that Elena killed her." Klaus stated confused.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence brother… Elena killed Caroline's mother and now Caroline is a mess. Stefan texted me because he thought that maybe you could help her out."

"Where are they?" Klaus asked.

"At the Salvatore's boarding house." Rebekah answered.

"I'll be right there." Klaus said before he hung up the phone.

"You're leaving!?" Haley yelled out annoyed.

"Yes,"

"But what about—," Haley began to say but Klaus interrupted her.

"Caroline needs me," Klaus simply said before he dashed to his Henley and belt and left the mansion.

Haley stared after Klaus with wide eyes, did he just really pass up a chance at sex just to go to a girl that didn't even like him, she wondered.

* * *

There you have it! The first chapter.

I don't know if I will continue yet but if you guys like it I will :)

I hope you guys liked this and in this fanfic Klayley sex never happens, thanks to our very own klaroline shippers Stefan and Rebekah.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so i decided to continue this klaroline fanfic because you my lovely readers seem to like it :) I was seriously blown away by the response that this fanfic has gotten.

Now here is Chapter 2

* * *

Klaus finally got to the Salvatore's boarding house and he knocked on the door. Stefan came to the door and let Klaus in.

Once Klaus was inside he looked at Stefan questioningly.

"In my bedroom," Stefan answered.

Klaus nodded and made his way up the stairs. He went into Stefan's bedroom and Caroline lay there and didn't even look up.

Klaus sighed because he hated seeing his ray of light so heartbroken. Her face was tear streaked and her eyeliner was beginning to smudge.

"Caroline," Klaus said quietly.

"Leave me alone Klaus." She mumbled as she pulled the covers up to cover her face.

"Talk to me, love." Klaus begged as he made his way towards the bed. He sat on the side of the bed and looked at Caroline through sad eyes.

"I said leave me alone." Caroline said harshly.

"Care, just talk to him," Stefan pleaded from the doorway.

"You asked him to come over here?" Caroline asked as she looked over at Stefan accusingly.

Stefan nodded and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I just want to be alone! Don't you get it? I don't need you. Not you Stefan, and sure as hell not you Klaus." Caroline said as she looked between the two men harshly.

"You don't mean that," Stefan said softly.

"You don't know what I mean, so why don't you two just LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled out.

"Maybe we should let her cool off, mate." Klaus said as he stood from the bed. He knew that it would be useless to try and talk to Caroline when she was in such a state.

"For once, I actually agree with you." Caroline said menacingly.

"Okay," Stefan said as he left the room. Klaus followed him out and gave Caroline one last look before departing downstairs.

Caroline pulled the covers over her face once again and continued to sob.

"What are we going to do Stefan?" Klaus asked as Stefan handed him a glass of bourbon.

"I don't know Klaus, I really don't. I hate seeing Caroline so broken up like this."

"You and me both, mate." Klaus agreed.

"Maybe I can take her to another place for the time being." Stefan said.

"Where would you take her?" Klaus asked because it was a pretty good idea.

"Los Angeles or maybe Miami,"

"Nah, I don't think those places are a good idea."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Both Los Angeles and Miami are crowded, I think she needs to go to a place that isn't as crowded."

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"New Orleans," Klaus said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Caroline shouted from Stefan's bedroom.

Both Klaus and Stefan rolled their eyes and Stefan nodded at him and took a notepad out of one of the shelves.

_Good idea, when do we leave?_ Stefan wrote.

"Now," Klaus mouthed.

Caroline got off of the bed and went into the bathroom. She was not going to continue crying she said to herself.

Caroline turned on the sink and took a handful of cold water and splashed it on her face. She looked at the little mirror and noticed that she looked horrible.

She knew she cried so much not only for her mother's death but because of everything that she had to go through in the past few years.

There was a list of things that she was crying about: Her father's departure to Chicago, her grandmother's death, knowing that she was never anybody's first choice, having to deal with the abuse that Damon put her through, being smothered by Katherine, Damon trying to stake her when she just turned and killed that guy accidently, Matt breaking up with her because he just couldn't deal with her being a vampire, being tortured by werewolves a number of times, being put up for sacrifice, being tortured by her own father; her own flesh and blood hated her for what she was, getting bitten by Tyler because of Klaus, getting bitten again because Klaus wanted to show who was in charge, Tyler running away without her, and knowing that her best friend of fifteen years killed her mother.

Caroline's tears came back and she screamed annoyed at herself. She couldn't take this anymore, all of these different emotions: pain, sadness, hate, anger, and love were clawing at her heart trying to tear it out and she just couldn't do it anymore.

She forced herself to take a deep breath and looked into the mirror again. _Turn it off; _she repeated to herself a few times and a couple of seconds later she felt nothing. She felt no pain. She felt no sadness. She felt no hate. She felt no anger. And she felt no love. That Caroline was gone.

"Caroline!" Klaus and Stefan yelled out when they heard her scream. They zoomed up to Stefan's bedroom and went into the bathroom.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked as he walked over to her.

"Get away from me," Caroline said her voice tied with venom.

Caroline looked between the two men and smirked. She turned away from them and splashed some cold water on her face.

Stefan looked at Klaus confused and Klaus knew what she did, "She turned it off." He whispered.

"No," Stefan cried out.

"Yes," Caroline answered no longer sounding like the innocent, loving Caroline that she used to be.

"Caroline, why?" Stefan asked desperately.

"I felt like it." Caroline said before she pushed past the two men that looked at her bewildered.

Klaus followed her out of the bathroom and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," She said through gritted teeth. She turned to look at Klaus and her fangs prolonged. She was done being that Caroline; it was a start of a new era for her.

Klaus cleared his throat because he seemed to be in a trance as he stared at her prolonged fangs. He never saw Caroline's vampire face before.

His hand was still on her shoulder and she looked down at it, "Get your fucking hand off of me." She said again.

"Caroline, listen to me please."

"I have no time to listen to you Klaus. Now if you'll excuse me." Caroline said as she left the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Klaus asked as he stood in front of her.

Caroline huffed because she didn't see him coming and she looked up at him with her eyes narrowed, "Out," She stated.

"You are not going anywhere." Klaus said.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Caroline said as she tried to shove him to the side but he stood his ground.

"MOVE!" Caroline yelled out annoyed.

"No," Klaus said.

"Caroline, we just want to talk to you." Stefan said as he joined them and stood by Klaus.

"What are you? My fathers'?" Caroline asked as she looked at them angrily.

"Go back into the bedroom," Klaus said. He wasn't going to let Caroline act like this.

"No,"

"Then you leave me no choice…" Klaus said as he put his arms around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She cried out as she started to hit his back with her fists.

Klaus ignored her and threw her onto the bed.

"You can't keep me here forever." She hissed.

"I know," Klaus said before turning away from her.

Stefan was nowhere in sight but Klaus could smell him in the basement.

Caroline was about to tackle him when he turned around and threw her back onto the bed.

"You annoying piece of shit!" Caroline screamed out.

"Call me what you want love, I really don't mind and just for the record I've been called worse." Klaus said.

"Fine," Caroline said and began to say, "Asshole, jerk, douche bag, scumbag, worthless…" Caroline's voice died down because Klaus was no longer listening to her. He hated being called worthless but he knew Caroline wasn't in her right mind at the moment so he let it slide.

Klaus saw Stefan coming up the stairs with a tube and a needle in his hand. So Stefan was going to vervain Caroline then.

Earlier that day Stefan used a tube of vervain on Elena because she was acting like a spoiled brat and she was out for about an hour. Stefan didn't want to use the vervain on Caroline, but he knew he had to contain her somehow. Stefan handed the vervain to Klaus and Klaus nodded, he knew what he had to do even though he didn't want to hurt Caroline.

"Caroline," Stefan said quietly as he walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"What is it now?" She asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Stefan asked trying to distract Caroline from looking over at the slow approaching Klaus.

"Paris," Caroline said immediately.

"What about graduation?" Stefan asked as he looked over at Klaus from the corner of his eye.

"I don't care about that." Caroline said.

"Are you sure? What about prom? I know you've always wanted to go to prom."

"It doesn't ma—" Caroline began to say but Klaus jabbed the needle into her neck and her head hit the pillow unconsciously.

Stefan nodded at Klaus and Klaus looked over at Stefan angrily. "There could have been another way to make her behave Stefan." Klaus bit out.

"She turned it off Klaus, this was the only way."

"Whatever," Klaus said.

* * *

There you have it! So i hoped you guys liked it and i didn't disappoint you.

I added Caroline's grandmother's death as one of the reasons why she wanted to cry because i wanted a list. I hope you guys didn't mind this chapter!

I would like to thank you all once again for enjoying this fanfic!

Please Leave Feedback and tell me what else you guys want me to add to this fanfic :)

~Hana :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here is the next chapter to this fanfic!

I am blown away by all of the nice reviews i've been getting so far. It means a lot knowing that you guys like this and are sticking to it :) Thank you! I appreciate it :)

Tumblr: klaroline-heaven.

Chapter 3...

* * *

"What now?" Klaus asked as he sat down across from Stefan.

"We take her to New Orleans." Stefan answered.

"She'll wake up before we get there." Klaus said stating the obvious fact. New Orleans was hours away and Caroline would probably awaken in about an hour after the vervain has left her bloodstream.

"I know, but our goal is to get her on the plane." Stefan said.

"Fine, I'll call my pilot and he'll be at the spot where my plane is being kept in about fifteen minutes."

Stefan nodded and was about to take Caroline into his arms when Klaus said, "I got it."

Stefan nodded and took out a duffel bag. He went over to his closet and threw a bunch of clothing in the bag.

Klaus took Caroline into his arms gently and she unconsciously put her arms over his neck and nestled into his shoulder.

Klaus smiled down at her and he really hoped that Caroline would turn her humanity back on. Caroline's humanity was a big part of her, Klaus concluded.

"If you're finished gazing at my best friend we should probably get going." Stefan said as he grabbed the duffel bag and walked over to his bedroom door.

Klaus looked over at Stefan and began to walk. Once they were outside Klaus gave Caroline over to Stefan because he had to unlock the car.

Stefan laid Caroline in the back seat and then sat in the front. Klaus began to drive when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson, its Eugene Allamayo."

"Oh Eugene, is the plane ready yet?" Klaus asked.

"Yes sir,"

"Very well, we'll be there in a few."

"Goodbye sir," Eugene said.

"Who was that?"

"My pilot, he tells me that the plane is ready." Klaus said as he stopped at a red light. He looked back at Caroline and she was still unconscious. She looked beautiful, he thought. One day he hoped that he would wake up and see her sleeping on his chest after a long night of love making.

"Drive," Stefan said.

Klaus looked back to the road and began to drive once again.

"Do you love her?" Stefan asked.

Klaus looked over at Stefan surprised because he didn't think that Stefan would ask such a question.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like she'll ever fall for me…" Klaus said sadly.

"Just answer me," Stefan said.

"Fine! Yes, I love her okay? And it scares me because I've never felt like this about anyone, not even Tatia." Klaus said.

Stefan nodded and Klaus took in a deep breath. They finally got to where the plane was and they got out of the car.

Klaus took Caroline into his arms once again and walked up the stairs to get inside the plane.

Eugene was standing there with a warm smile on his face. Once Stefan was inside Eugene said, "Is that all?"

"Yes," Klaus answered as he gently laid Caroline down.

"Where are we headed Mr. Mikaelson?" Eugene asked.

"New Orleans,"

"Very well," Eugene said as he was walking off into his little pilot room.

"Eugene," Klaus called out.

"Yes?"

"Lock the door and do not come out." Klaus said compelling the man. Eugene nodded and locked the door.

He knew that when Caroline would wake up she would be angry and she would look for ways to get off of the plane so he couldn't allow that. Eugene was actually one of the human's that Klaus trusted and he was not going to let Caroline hurt him or worse kill him.

Once the plane took off Klaus relaxed in his seat, he was sitting across from where Caroline was still unconscious.

Stefan took out his journal from his duffel bag and began to write:

_Dear Journal,_

_Today Elena killed Caroline's mother and Caroline decided to turn it off. I do not know what to do and I hope that Caroline will soon get back to her normal self. What Elena did was wrong and reckless and for the first time in a long time I actually blame her and don't want to protect her. If Damon would have told Elena to calm down instead of telling her to turn it off none of this would have happened. Sherriff Forbes would still be alive and my best friend would be herself. I learned today that Klaus is actually in love with Caroline. I never saw it before but now I do, I know Klaus has done many bad things in the past and will continue doing them but he will try to change for Caroline. I wouldn't have liked knowing that Klaus was in love with Caroline a couple of days ago but now it gives me a sense of security. I know that Klaus will protect Caroline for all eternity and that is all I want for her. We are headed to New Orleans right now and both Klaus and I hope that Caroline will understand that this emotionless vampire isn't her. _

Caroline began to stir in her sleep and Stefan looked over at her from his journal. Klaus looked over at Caroline as well and they both looked at one another nervously.

Caroline rolled onto her side and fell to the floor with a smack. Caroline's eyes opened and she looked around the unfamiliar setting.

"Where the fuck am I?" She screamed.

"You're on an airplane, love." Klaus said as he stood up and walked over to Caroline because he wanted to help her off of the floor.

"Don't touch me," She hissed as Klaus was about to put his arms on her hips.

Caroline looked over at Stefan with fire in her blue eyes, "You," She said as she got off of the floor and stomped over to Stefan.

"Caroline, we had to this."

"Had to? This is kidnapping!" Caroline said menacingly.

"Just relax okay?" Stefan asked.

"No," She said as she flashed behind him and snapped his neck. Stefan fell to the floor and Caroline smirked down at him.

"Are you out of your mind, Caroline!?" Klaus asked angrily. He knew that Stefan deserved getting his neck snapped because he wanted to vervain Caroline but not like this.

"Maybe so," Caroline hissed.

Caroline stalked over to him and stood right in front of him, "I will never forgive you."

"You can't forgive Caroline, not right now." Klaus stated.

"How could you do this to me? You stuck a needle into my neck that was filled with vervain!"

"I had to!" Klaus said.

"Again with the 'I had to'," Caroline said annoyed as she turned away from him. "I need something to eat." Caroline said.

"You have to wait until we get to New Orleans."

"Why wait, when there is a human right here on this plane?" She asked.

"You won't do it."

"Watch me," Caroline said as she pushed Klaus to the side and walked over to the pilot's room. Caroline broke the lock and stepped inside with her veins showing and her fangs prolonged.

The pilot turned around because he thought it was Klaus but it was actually a monster. Eugene was about to scream out when Caroline hissed, "Quiet down!"

Klaus grabbed Caroline by the waist and threw her over his shoulder for the second time that night. He threw her into the seat and looked into her eyes.

"Stop," He said.

Klaus wasn't compelling Caroline because he knew she wouldn't like that but he was trying to reason with her.

"Stop telling me what to do." Caroline said as she tried to get out of the seat.

"This isn't you."

"You don't know the real me Klaus. Nobody does."

"So tell me," Klaus pleaded.

"Fine! I'm an insecure control freak that hates who I was. I was an emotional wreck and that is why I decided to turn off this damn humanity. It hurts Klaus, it hurts like a bitch."

"Do you really not feel?" Klaus asked as his eyes softened.

"I do feel Klaus; I feel freedom for the first time in my life and I love this feeling."

"Humanity hurts Caroline but you have to live with it because it is what makes you who you are."

"Don't pretend like you know what it feels like to be human." Caroline said harshly.

"You think I don't? You think I don't remember all those times my father abused me when I was a child? I couldn't stand up to him because I was weak. After I turned I knew that I could turn it off and I did but then in a few centuries I decided to turn it back on because I felt empty. Right now my humanity is on and I don't want to turn it off. All of these feelings I have are weaknesses but I don't turn it off. You want to know why? "

Caroline nodded,

"Because I don't want to live without them," Klaus completed.

Klaus turned away from her and went to Eugene, "You will forget what you saw and you will only remember flying this plane and then going home."

"Yes sir," Eugene said in a trance.

Caroline had her knees pressed up against her chest and she thought about what Klaus said. When Klaus came back he turned away from her and looked out of the window. They were approaching New Orleans and Klaus couldn't wait to get off of the plane. He felt vulnerable and he hated it.

* * *

There you go! I decided to take Klefaroline to New Orleans, i hope you guys dont mind!

I hope this chapter was good and you guys liked it :)

I would like to thank everybody that followed/reviewed/favorited this fanfic!

Please Leave Feedback and Ideas :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here is the next chapter! I'm sorry about the longer than usual wait. I had to update some of my other fanfics because i was neglecting them and i finally got around to this one.

I hope you guys like this chapter because there's a lot of Klaroline, and we all love that :)

Again, i would like to say thank you because the response that this fanfic has gotten so far has seriously blown me away! Thank you my lovely readers, it makes me proud knowing that people like my work.

* * *

Once they finally landed in New Orleans Klaus took a deep breath in. He looked over at Stefan who was still dead because Caroline snapped his neck.

"Caroline," He called out.

"What?" Caroline asked as she turned to him.

"I need you to listen to me, just this once." Klaus pleaded.

"Not happening," She said.

Klaus huffed in annoyance and said, "You're best friend still hasn't woken up because you snapped his neck and we can't just leave him here now can we?"

"Sure we can, and then we'll actually have some fun. I mean Stefan's great but his broodiness just pisses me off sometimes." Caroline said as a smirk formed on her lips.

"We're not here to have fun." Klaus stated.

"Then why are we here?" Caroline asked as she stepped towards Klaus. She put her finger on his chest and he looked down at her with confusion.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked as he stepped away from her.

"What I should have done a long time ago." Caroline said stepping towards him once again.

Klaus still had the look of confusion on his face because he didn't understand what Caroline was talking about.

"I want you Klaus," Caroline clarified.

"What?" Klaus asked with disbelief.

"I've always thought you were attractive and lately I've been wanting to have sex with you."

Klaus' eyes were widening as she spoke and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Klaus that didn't care for her would jump into bed with her without a second thought but the Klaus that cared for her just couldn't. He wasn't going to disrespect Caroline, even though she had her humanity turned off.

"It's not happening Caroline." Klaus said as he walked over to body. Klaus grabbed Stefan's hands and began to pull him towards the exit of the airplane. As Klaus pulled Stefan's limp body through the airplane Caroline looked after him shocked. She thought he wanted her and now he didn't?

"Why not?" Caroline asked.

"Because I know you'll regret it once you turn it back on and then you'll hate me even more than you already do."

"I'm not turning it back on Klaus so there won't be anything to regret."

"You say that now but in a little while you'll wish you had your humanity on and you will turn it back on and all those emotions and feelings that you have tucked away are going to come flooding back."

"Why do you think I will want to turn on my humanity?"

"Because I know you Caroline. You'll feel empty inside and your sole existence will be to kill or hurt those that are close to you."

"Since when do you think killing is bad? Haven't you been killing innocent people throughout the centuries without remorse?"

"I feel remorse Caroline." Klaus simply said before exiting the airplane with Stefan.

Marcel and old friend of Klaus' was waiting for them in the car. When Marcel spotted Klaus he got out of the car and jogged over to him. Marcel took a hold of Stefan's legs and helped Klaus put him in the backseats.

"It's just the two of you?" Marcel asked.

"No-," Klaus began to say but then noticed a figure zoom pass them.

"What the fuck?" Marcel asked as he looked in the direction that the figure zoomed in.

"Bloody hell," Klaus said. "Take Stefan to the house and I'll meet you there when I find her."

"So that was a her?" Marcel asked.

"Yes," Klaus said before zooming after Caroline.

Caroline was still running away from Klaus when some tackled her to the ground.

"Going somewhere?" Klaus asked as he lied on top of her.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Caroline shrieked.

"You didn't actually think that you could escape from me, did you?" Klaus asked as he smirked at her.

"I didn't think that I could escape you, but I did want to get you alone." Caroline said as she stared at his luscious lips.

"And why is that?" Klaus asked as he pinned her to the ground. Nobody was around because it was an empty street and Caroline's eyes were filled with playfulness.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I want you, and I will get you." Caroline stated firmly.

"What makes you so sure?" Klaus asked as he looked into her blue eyes with lust. He wanted her, he couldn't deny it but he wasn't going to get her, not like this.

"I know you want me." Caroline said.

"I do want you Caroline, but again it isn't going to happen." Klaus said as he put his hands on either side of her face and pulled himself up.

Klaus was now standing and he was looking down at Caroline.

"Enough games sweetheart, as fun as these little games of yours are I really don't want to play." Klaus said.

"I'm not going with you." Caroline said as she turned away from him.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Where will you go?"

"Firstly I am going to go and find some tall muscular guy and hook up with him and then I'll drink his blood and secondly I am going to compel myself a new wardrobe and house." Caroline replied as she got off of the floor.

She was about to turn away from him when Klaus put his arm around her waist and turned her around to face him.

"You're not going to compel yourself a new wardrobe and house and you sure as hell aren't going to hook up with some tall and muscular bloke.

"And why is that?" Caroline asked seductively.

"Because I won't allow it," Klaus stated.

"So what are you going to do for I listen to you?" Caroline asked as she looked into his lust filled eyes.

"Not much," Klaus replied as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"So is this are new thing now? You throwing me over your shoulder and forcing me to go somewhere I don't want to go?"

"I'm afraid so,"

"I like it," Caroline said a smile forming on her lips.

"Do you now?" Klaus asked.

"Uh huh," Caroline answered as she began to move her hands up and down his backside.

"Stop that," Klaus said as he tried to control himself from giving into her.

Caroline ignored him and continued to move her hands up and down his backside. She could feel his body going still and she smirked in accomplishment.

"Enough," Klaus said.

"I'll stop if you give into me."

"Caroline," Klaus bit out.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Don't make me compel you."

"You won't do it." Caroline said.

"What makes you so sure?" Klaus asked as he took in a deep breath. He could feel himself getting harder as the seconds ticked by because of Caroline's vanilla scented smell and her hands moving up and down his backside teasingly.

"You care about me too much to even think of compelling me." Caroline answered.

"Don't be so sure,"

"But I am,"

"Caroline, enough with these childish games. You're here because Stefan and I want to help you and you're making it very difficult."

"That's my goal," Caroline said.

"Why'd you turn it off? Your humanity was a huge part of you."

"I'm not talking about this with you out of all people."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to because right now I'm the best you got." Klaus said.

Caroline ignored him and stopped moving her hands up and down his backside.

Klaus could feel her go stiff and he put her down. Caroline looked up at him angrily and Klaus looked down at her with sadness.

"Just tell me; maybe it'll make you feel better." Klaus said.

"I'd rather not relive all of those horrible things I had to go through."

"You can't keep this all bottled up." Klaus said.

"What are you my shrink?" Caroline asked.

"No, but I am someone that cares enough about you that wants to help."

"I don't need help." Caroline growled out.

"Yes you do, denying it won't make me stop from bringing it up over and over again."

"Klaus just leave it alone!" Caroline yelled out.

Despair was evident in her voice and that made Klaus wonder if she still felt anything.

"No," He said.

"Just stop! Don't you get it? The only reason I turned it off was because I didn't want to go through everything that I was feeling. Do you really want me to tell you about my horrible and sad life?!"

"You need to open up Caroline because keeping it all inside will kill you." Klaus said.

"Stop pretending that you actually give a damn about me. I know you just want to get in my pants and then that will be that." Caroline said.

"I can't believe you still think that low of me. Have you ever thought about asking me about my feelings? No you haven't so don't tell me that I just want to get into your pants. You don't know what I want so stop pretending like you do." Klaus said before he turned away from her and walked away from her.

Caroline sighed and began to follow him.

"Go where ever you want Caroline. I'm done trying to get you to understand that my feelings are real."

"Klaus..." Caroline began to say.

Klaus ignored her and zoomed away from her. Caroline zoomed after him and they soon got to Klaus' house. The house looked old, Caroline thought.

Klaus went into the house and Caroline followed. Klaus ignored her and went up the stairs. Caroline went into the living room and sat down on the leather couch with a thud.

Caroline could have left but she didn't and she didn't know why.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked this chapter and weren't to disappointed with it.

Thank you again to my lovely readers :) If you have any questions feel free to ask them!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter to Humanity is Overrated.

I would like to thank jomospenis for the wonderful cover (you can find her on tumblr)

Tumblr: klaroline-heaven

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the couch when she heard somebody coming down the stairs. She turned to the unfamiliar tanned man and he smirked at her.

"You must be Caroline." He said.

Caroline nodded and asked, "And who might you be?"

"Marcel," The man answered.

"Are you one of Klaus' minions?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Oh, god no. I'm just an old friend of his."

"He has a friend?" Caroline asked surprised. She didn't really think that Klaus had any friends that genuinely wanted to be his friend.

"Yeah, I'm assuming it's a little bit of a shocker because of your surprised expression, aye?"

"Yeah," Caroline laughed.

Marcel went over to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of bourbon. He grabbed two glasses as well and then placed them on the coffee table.

He sat down beside Caroline and opened up the bottle. He poured the bourbon into the glasses and took one for himself and gave the other glass to Caroline.

Caroline took it gratefully. She already liked this Marcel guy.

"So why'd you try to run away from Klaus?" Marcel asked before taking a sip from the glass.

"He was pissing me off and they forced me to come here."

"So why not just leave?" Marcel asked recalling how Klaus told him that he told the girl that she could go.

Caroline sighed, "I haven't caused enough trouble yet."

"Trouble? What do you have in mind?" Marcel asked as he grinned at the blonde vampire. She reminded him of Rebekah, Klaus' sister. Back in the 20th century Marcel and Rebekah had a brief hookup and he liked her ever since even though she seemed to have forgotten about him.

"Well I'm rather hungry, do you know any places where I can find a tall muscular guy to feed on?"

"They're all over the place."

"Are they?" Caroline asked as she smiled at Marcel.

"Yeah, but I don't think Klaus is going to like that very much."

"And that is the more reason to go out there right now. I don't listen to Klaus, he's not my boss."

Marcel nodded at Caroline and said, "Let me go and grab the car keys."

Caroline smirked and he got off of the couch. He went up to Klaus' bedroom and knocked.

"What?" He heard Klaus say from the other side.

Marcel came in and took out a piece of notebook paper. He quickly wrote down: Going out with Caroline—we're going to find some dinner.

Klaus looked up at him angrily, "You are not taking her anywhere." He whispered.

"I'll keep her in control. I know you have your eye on that one so don't worry about it."

"Where will you be going?"

"The Jazz club," Marcel whispered.

Klaus nodded and excused Marcel.

Marcel went into his own bedroom and grabbed the keys.

Caroline was still sitting on the couch when she heard footsteps. She assumed that it was Marcel so she turned to the person with a smile. Stefan was coming down the stairs instead of Marcel and Caroline rolled her eyes.

Stefan went over to Caroline and sat down beside her.

"I don't appreciate what you did on the plane." He said.

"Oops," Caroline said as she drank the bourbon.

"This isn't you!" Stefan said angrily.

"It is though,"

"No it isn't. You're not the type of vampire that hurts innocent people and her closest friends."

"I am now," She said not meeting Stefan's forest green eyes.

Marcel came down the stairs and Caroline got off of the couch. She went over to him and ignored Stefan. Stefan watched as his best friend went and he took in a deep breath.

Stefan took the bourbon bottle and drank straight from it. Caroline was supposed to be the most pure of them but now she was turning into the complete opposite and he had to put a stop to it. Caroline would never forgive herself for what she did and he knew it.

Stefan went up the stairs and called for Klaus because he didn't know what room he was in.

"What is it?" Klaus asked as he opened up his door and looked across the hall.

"We need to talk," Stefan said.

"Well then come on." Klaus said motioning for Stefan to come into his bedroom.

Once they were in Klaus' room Stefan began to pace back and forth.

"She needs to turn her humanity back on." Stefan said.

"Like I don't already know that," Klaus said.

"I'm serious, she went out with Marcel and I'm assuming it is to feed." He said.

"I know where they went." Klaus said.

"So why don't we go there and stop her before she makes the biggest mistake of her life?" Stefan asked confused.

"She needs to let off a bit of her steam and the only way she is going to do that is if she does something she never did before. Marcel promised me that he wouldn't let her get carried away and I trust him."

"This isn't about her letting off steam, this person… it isn't her." Stefan stammered.

"You think I don't know that? The thing that drew me to her in the first place was her light and I want nothing more but for her to turn it back on but I will not ruin her fun."

"Fun? She can't have fun right now Klaus."

"So what do you propose we do? We lock her in a room and don't let her out? Is that what you want for your best friend?" Klaus asked.

"That's not what I mean, but we need to keep her in control."

"I did today,"

"Oh yeah? What happen?"

Klaus looked down at the floor and Stefan knew what happened right away.

"She wanted you?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, but I stopped her." Klaus said.

"You did?" Stefan asked.

"Of course I did! I would never do something with her that she would eventually regret." Klaus said as he sat down on his bed.

"Wow," Stefan said surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"I just assumed that you would take advantage of her the moment you could."

"Then you obviously don't know me." Klaus said harshly.

"I do know you but not that side of you." Stefan said.

"You don't know that side of me because it is only reserved for Caroline."

"How about your siblings'?"

"As you know Rebekah and I aren't as close as we used to be and Elijah just disappeared without a trace." Klaus said and sighed.

"So he doesn't know about Kol?"

"I guess not," Klaus said as he looked down at the floor sadly.

Stefan let out a breath and looked at Klaus who was struggling to keep a hold on things.

"Where'd Caroline go?" Stefan asked.

"The Jazz club a half hour away from here." Klaus answered.

"Then that's where we're going."

Klaus nodded and followed Stefan out of his bedroom. Once they were in Klaus' car they drove to the Jazz club.

"I'm sorry about Kol." Stefan mumbled.

Klaus looked over at Stefan surprised and Stefan sat back in his seat.

"I can't imagine what it feels like to know that you have lost your sibling forever." Stefan said a little louder this time.

"Why'd you let her do it?" Klaus asked trying to keep his voice even.

"I thought it was the best thing at the time." Stefan said.

"Do you still think that?" Klaus asked.

"No," Stefan said.

Klaus nodded and turned back to the road. When they finally got to the Jazz club they went inside. Klaus and Stefan began to look for Caroline and Marcel but they could spot them anywhere.

"Where the hell are they?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, give me a minute."

Klaus took out his cell phone and dialed Marcel's number. When Marcel finally picked up Klaus asked, "Where the bloody hell are you?"

"We're headed home." Marcel answered.

"So early?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah," He said.

"Did something happen?"

"No, not really." Marcel said shakily.

"You're lying," Klaus concluded.

"I know, but listen I'll tell you everything when we get home."

"Okay," Klaus said before hanging up on Marcel.

"Well?" Stefan asked.

"They're headed home." Klaus said before pushing the door open and going back to his car.

A couple of minutes later they got home and Marcel and Caroline were already there. Marcel was in the living room drinking some vodka and Caroline was nowhere to be seen.

"What happen?" Klaus asked.

"Hunters," Marcel said.

"The Five?"

"Yes,"

"How many of them?"

"Three,"

"Who are they?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not sure, but they almost got Caroline and me but we made it out." Marcel said.

"Where is Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"She's in her room." Marcel replied.

Stefan nodded and excused himself. Klaus excused himself as well because he was in desperate need of a cold shower. The Five were back and there were three of them.

Once Klaus was finally in the shower he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He knew he couldn't kill the hunters unless he wanted to suffer from the hallucinations for a few decades so there had to be another way to get rid of him.

Klaus was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear when his shower door opened. Caroline slid into the shower naked as well and stood before Klaus.

Klaus opened his eyes and he tried to look only at her face but was failing miserably.

"Why are you here?" Klaus asked hoarsely.

"I told you that I want you and I intend to get you." Caroline said with a devilish grin on her face.

* * *

There you have it! More drama?

I hope this chapter wasn't to bad and that you guys liked it :) Yes, i decided to bring in The Five and Galen is one of them... i just love him so much!

A little bit of a cliffy, eh?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!**

**Sorry it took awhile to update! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Thank you to all of my readers! I got over 100 reviews! :)**

**A big thank you to jomospenis (tumblr) and klaroline-fantasies (tumblr) for making me fanfic covers for this story!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Once Klaus was finally in the shower he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He knew he couldn't kill the hunters unless he wanted to suffer from the hallucinations for a few decades so there had to be another way to get rid of him.

Klaus was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear when his shower door opened. Caroline slid into the shower naked as well and stood before Klaus.

Klaus opened his eyes and he tried to look only at her face but was failing miserably.

"Why are you here?" Klaus asked hoarsely.

"I told you that I want you and I intend to get you." Caroline said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Caroline, leave. NOW!" Klaus yelled.

"Why are you acting like this!? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Caroline asked loudly.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Do you really like yourself better like this? An emotionless monster?" Klaus asked angrily.

Klaus turned away from her and he opened up the shower door but Caroline stopped him.

"Don't turn your back on me you asshole!" Caroline yelled as she pushed him into the tiled wall angrily.

Klaus' eyes widened at the baby vampire because he didn't know she had this anger inside of her.

"You have to stop acting like this, Caroline." Klaus said tiredly.

"Don't tell me what I have to do! I'm going to do whatever the hell I want and you won't stop me, no one will." Caroline said as she got all up in his face.

"I won't stop you? Yes, I actually will if it means that I will be able to keep you in check."

"So what are you going to do, huh? Lock me in a room without windows and leave me to starve?"

"I just might do that." Klaus said matter-of-factly.

"I won't let you." Caroline growled.

"I don't need your permission, love. If you haven't noticed already I'm older than you and therefore I am wiser." Klaus said as he smirked at her.

"GOD! Why are you being like this!? I actually want you and you're just ignoring it. Why?" Caroline asked angrily as she looked up at Klaus.

"Because this isn't you," Klaus said as he ran his fingers through his wet dirty blonde curls.

"You don't know me, how many times do I have to tell you that for you get it through your thick skull, huh?" Caroline asked.

"Do you really think your mother would be proud of what you're doing? The way you're acting?" Klaus asked ignoring Caroline's last question.

"Don't talk about my mother." Caroline said before turning away from him and exiting the shower. She grabbed a towel and ran to her bedroom.

By the time she got to her bedroom she was crying.

"UGH!" Caroline screamed out annoyed. Why was she crying? She shouldn't have been crying. She turned off her emotions in the first place because she wanted to stop crying and here she was crying once again.

Klaus put his head against the wall and took in a deep breath. What was he going to do with Caroline? He couldn't just leave her without her emotions. It would get her killed, and now there were hunters on the loose and Klaus just felt like punching a wall and so he did.

His hand began to throb but the pain subsided a second later. Once he was finished with his shower he got out and got dressed. He wore a pair of sweatpants and a white v-neck.

He needed to relieve his stress somehow and he was going to do that by playing some basketball.

Klaus went downstairs and ignored Marcel and Stefan. He grabbed the basketball and went out into the backyard. He began to throw the basketball into the basket over and over again until it was already very late.

"Klaus, why don't you come inside?" Stefan asked as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Leave me alone Stefan." Klaus said.

"What happen? I heard screaming a couple of hours ago." Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Caroline's my best friend and I have to know what is going on with her."

Klaus was about to speak up when he heard Marcel screaming from the inside.

"What the bloody hell?" Klaus asked as he speeded inside the house. He could see Marcel surrounded by two men who had their weapons out.

"Galen Vaughn," Stefan muttered.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"That's one of The Five, he was on the island." Stefan clarified.

Klaus swallowed and speeded towards the two hunters with his fangs out. He bit into their necks and threw them to the side. He needed to make sure that he wouldn't kill them because he really didn't want to deal with the hunter's curse.

Galen growled at Klaus and Klaus glared down at him angrily.

"Why are you here?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth.

"To destroy you," Galen said.

"You can't destroy me, though." Klaus smirked.

"Oh I know, but we can destroy your friends. My brother is actually searching the rooms upstairs for a vampire that we can kill as we speak."

"Caroline," Klaus suddenly said.

"So there is another. Very good," Galen said and smirked at his other brother Sergei.

Klaus knocked the two brothers out and then he ran up to the stairs. He ran to Caroline's bedroom and she wasn't there.

Klaus swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and he looked in the bathroom but she wasn't there either.

"Klaus!" He heard Caroline yell from a distance.

"Caroline! Where are you!?" Klaus asked as he ran down the hallway. He waited for her reply but no reply ever came.

"CAROLINE!" He roared.

There was no reply and he looked through the rooms desperately. She was nowhere to be found and he didn't know what to think. Was she dead? Did they take her?

Once Klaus was finished looking through the different bedrooms he went into the living room and stared down at Galen fiercely. He kicked him and Galen opened his eyes.

"Where did he take her?" Klaus yelled out.

"Somewhere you'll never find her." Galen replied menacingly.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Klaus said as he kicked Galen in the ribs.

Galen groaned but didn't say anything.

"Looks like you're useless to me." Klaus said. He was about to snap Galen's neck when he heard Stefan yell.

"Klaus don't! He's the only one that could take us to her."

"You're right Stefan, but I am pretty sure we could take this bloke's brother hostage and then he'll want to talk."

Marcel grabbed Sergei and had him pinned against the couch angrily. Marcel took a hold of Sergei's arm and pulled it to an unnatural angle.

"Ah!" Sergei cried out in agony.

"Leave him alone!" Galen cried out as he tried to stand.

"Not so fast mate." Klaus said as he pushed him to the floor once again.

"I don't know where he took her. Let him go!" Galen yelled to Marcel.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not until you tell my buddy Klaus over there about where his girl is at." Marcel said a smirk formed on his lips.

"You have ten seconds, or else I'll make sure that my protégé over their breaks your brother's spine."

Marcel got into position and Sergei looked at Galen desperately.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" Galen screamed out.

"Now that's more like it." Klaus said as he grinned.

"Where is Caroline, Galen? Where did your other brother take her?" Stefan asked as he went over to Galen.

"Silas," Galen said.

"Pardon me?" Klaus asked.

"He took the vampire to Silas." Galen said again.

Stefan and Klaus looked at one another confused, what did Silas want with Caroline?

* * *

There you have it!

Kind of a cliffy? Yes? No? Maybe?

I hope you guys liked this chapter!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter.

I hope you guys like it!

Oh and Silas is such a klaroline fanboy in this fanfic, lmao

* * *

Caroline awoke in a windowless room. She looked around the unfamiliar setting confusion written on her face.

"Hello?" Caroline yelled out weakly. She felt as if she was dying.

She didn't know how she got here or why she was here and she wanted to find out.

"Ah, darling so lovely to see that you're awake." A voice said.

"Professor Shane?" Caroline asked as she squinted.

"Not quite,"

"Who are you?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"Now lovely, is that anyway to speak to an elder?" Silas asked as he looked at her with a smirk.

"Don't make me ask again." Caroline said menacingly.

Silas looked at the baby vampire annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"I am the first immortal creature but you may know me as Silas."

Caroline stared at the man that was supposedly Silas with wide eyes.

"I see that now I have your attention." Silas said.

"What do you want with me?" Caroline asked.

"I just want your boyfriend to hand over the cure."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Caroline screamed out.

"Is that so, then what is it that you two were doing in the shower?" Silas asked as he remembered his little vision with a naked Original Hybrid and a naked Baby Vampire.

"It's none of your business." Caroline said.

"Well obviously you're not really looking for a friend to talk to about all of your dirty thoughts about Niklaus."

"I do not have dirty thoughts about him! He's disgusting."

"Is he?" Silas asked as he sat down beside Caroline.

"Yes," Caroline replied as she looked away from the immortal.

Silas made a tsking sound and then said, "Denial,"

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are but you better let me go." Caroline said as she got off of the twin bed.

"No can do, the only way that you'll be returning to your boyfriend is if he gets me the cure."

"He's not my fucking boyfriend, jackass!" Caroline yelled out annoyed.

"So that is the only thing you got out of my last sentence?" Silas asked amused.

"Ugh! How did I get here?" Caroline asked.

"The hunter brought you here." Silas said as he stood up and knocked on the door for the hunter unlock it.

The hunter came into the room and looked to the vampire with hate but he looked at Silas with fury.

"We had a deal Silas." The hunter said impatiently.

"We did indeed, and I will not break it Owen." Silas said as he gave the hunter a pat on the back.

Owen shrugged Silas' hand off of him and stepped to the side.

"When will my brothers' and I get to see our families?" Owen asked.

"In a couple of hours. You kept your end of the bargain and I plan on keeping my end as well." Silas said.

"You promised us a location. Where is my wife, my sisters' in laws, my children, and my nieces and nephews?" Owen asked.

"I shall give you a location. Allow me to finish speaking to this gal and then I will give you the information you need."

"Fine," Owen said as he left the room angrily.

"What did you do their families?" Caroline asked.

"I kidnapped them, well not really… I set a trap for them and they fell into it." Silas said with a shrug.

"Unbelievable," Caroline said.

"I know right? Now I need your cellular device."

"For what?" Caroline asked confused.

"To contact your boyfriend of course," Silas answered as he extended his hand.

"He's not my freaking boyfriend! Stop calling him that." Caroline said as she began to stomp her feet.

"Again you only answer to the 'boyfriend' part. What is it with you two? He has feelings for you and you have feeling for him, but for some reason you won't admit it."

"What are you some relationship counselor?" Caroline asked as she narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"So you admit that you two have a relationship? Lovely," Silas said. "Now I need your cellular device."

"Fine, shit…" Caroline said as she dug into her pockets and handed it over to him.

"That's a good girl." Silas said as he smiled at her innocently.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed with a thud.

"How in the world do you use this… thing?" Silas asked as he tried to go to the phone book.

"Are you serious right now?" Caroline asked as she went over to him.

"Yes I am a serious right now. Now if you'd be a doll please do help me." Silas said as he smiled at her brightly.

"Stop doing that." Caroline said as she took the phone from him.

"Doing what?" Silas asked.

"Smiling at me like some sort of creeper," Caroline replied.

"Creeper? What is that?" Silas asked.

"Forget about it," Caroline said as she went through her phonebook. She finally found Klaus' number and dialed it. "Here,"

"Why thank you Caroline."

"Yeah whatever," Caroline said.

Klaus and Stefan were pacing the living room impatiently when Klaus' phone rang. He took it out quickly and saw that it was Caroline.

He answered the phone and asked, "Caroline!? Are you okay?"

"She's fine," Silas replied.

"Who is this?" Klaus asked confused.

"It's Silas,"

"Silas?" Klaus stuttered out.

"It is an honor to know that you are frightened of me Niklaus." Silas said amused.

"Where is Caroline? Give her back," Klaus said getting angrier as the seconds ticked by.

"Relax lovely, your girlfriend is fine."

"Let me speak to her." Klaus said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Silas said as he looked over at Caroline and rolled his eyes.

"Just let me talk to him, please." Caroline said.

"Fine, but only because you said please. Now I know who has the better manners in your relationship." Silas said as he put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Caroline!? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Caroline said.

Silas took the phone away and put it to his ear.

"See, your lovely girlfriend is fine."

"Release her," Klaus said.

"I will but on one condition."

"What do you want?" Klaus bit out.

"I want the cure," Silas simply said.

"I don't have it." Klaus said.

"Well then you better find it or Caroline dies. It would be such a shame to remove such an exquisite beauty from this planet but I can't always be nice." Silas said before hanging up and tossing the phone back to Caroline.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Klaus yelled into the phone but there was no reply.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Caroline asked tiredly.

"I haven't decided yet." Silas said honestly.

"Great…" Caroline said.

"What did he say?" Stefan asked as he went over to Klaus.

"We need to find the cure or else he'll kill Caroline." Klaus said.

"No," Stefan said.

Klaus sighed and took a bottle of bourbon out of the cabinet. He drank straight from the bottle without stopping.

"Where is Damon?" Klaus asked.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"We need his help,"

"He's not going to help Klaus. He doesn't give a flying fuck about Caroline."

"Well then he better start giving a fuck." Klaus said menacingly.

"I'll call him." Stefan said.

"Good, I'm going to go out with Marcel and look for the hunters' that you decided to let go."

"They told us what we wanted to know." Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter. They probably know where Silas is keeping Caroline." Klaus said.

"Alright," Stefan said as he took out his cellphone.

Stefan dialed Damon and he picked up on the fourth ring.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked.

"On a roof in New York," Damon answered.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood. Elena and her blonde accomplice have Katherine's addresses and I need to find her before they do."

"What the hell do you mean they have it? Silas took Caroline, Damon and he's going to kill her unless we find that damn cure."

"It's too late to save Blondie's life, Stef. Just live with it. So you're going to lose another blonde best friend, so what? You'll probably find another in a couple of decades."

"Don't you dare tell me that! Do you honestly not care about Caroline at all?"

"No," Damon replied honestly.

"Fuck you Damon. If you don't want to help me then I'll find it myself. Believe it or not giving the cure to Silas in order to save Caroline's life is more important to me than giving it to the little snowflake turned icicle."

"I don't believe you." Damon said.

"Well then you don't know me at all." Stefan said before hanging up.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys like it!

Note: little snowflake turned icicle (little innocent Elena turned cold-hearted bitch)

Next Chapter Spoiler: I may or may not have Klaus think that something happened to Caroline.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, finally!

I am so so sorry that it took so long! I am in the middle of writing 13 other klaroline fanfics so I am sure you could imagine that it is quite hard.

I would like to thank jomospenis, klaroline-fantasies, and foreverhybrid (there tumble urls!)

Check out my tumblr? klaroline-heaven

No Klaus in this chapter, but he will be in the next.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you have any blood?" Caroline asked Silas.

"I do,"

"Can I please get a bag?" Caroline asked.

"Sure, but only because you said please." Silas stated.

"Thanks," Caroline said.

Silas nodded and unlocked the bedroom door. He went into the kitchen and opened up the freezer. He took out a couple of blood bags and then he went back to Caroline.

Caroline was sitting on the bed when she heard Silas approaching. She had to get out of here somehow, but she didn't know how. Silas was two thousand years old and he wouldn't hesitate to kill Caroline so for the time being she had to pretend with him.

"Here you go," Silas said as he tossed her the blood bag.

"Ick, I hate A-positive." Caroline said as she looked down at the blood bag disgustingly.

"Why? A-positive is actually my favorite type of blood."

"Do you have any other types?" Caroline asked.

"Let me check," Silas said as he looked down at the other three blood bags in his hands.

Caroline nodded at him and got off of the bed. She looked around and huffed.

"Something wrong?" Silas asked.

"Why aren't there any windows in here?"

"I'm not a very big fan of the sunlight."

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Why of course," Silas confirmed.

"But why? You've been stuck in a tomb for the past two thousand years. Don't you want to see the sunlight?" Caroline asked.

"Not really, and I have A-negative, and B-positive."

"B-positive!" Caroline cried out happily.

"I'm assuming that is your favorite?" Silas asked as he tossed the blood bag to Caroline.

"Yup," She said.

"So tell me Caroline, where did you meet the infamous Niklaus?"

"If you don't mind I'd rather not talk about him."

"But why?"

"Long story,"

"I got time," Silas said as he went over to the bed and sat down. He patted on the spot next to him and Caroline sat down with a thump.

"Do you really want to know?" Caroline asked.

"Of course I do, come on deary talk to me." Silas said.

"Well I didn't really meet him for a while but he was going to use me for the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Silas asked.

"Yeah, the sacrifice had to do with his werewolf side."

"Ah yes of course, I forgot that Niklaus was half werewolf."

"Yeah… so he was going to sacrifice me but then Damon saved me." Caroline cringed as she said Damon's name.

"Who is this Damon fellow?" Silas asked.

"He's an asshole," Caroline said.

"Now Caroline, you're a lady! Perhaps you shouldn't speak in that way." Silas said sarcastically.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but now in days cursing is fine."

"Cussing," Silas corrected.

"Same thing," Caroline said as she sucked on the blood bag.

"Go on," Silas said.

"Okay… so he saved me and Tyler and thought that Klaus would postpone the sacrifice but he didn't. He killed Jenna and a werewolf named Jules."

"Who is Tyler?" Silas asked.

"My boyfriend," Caroline said.

"No, no, no, he is not your boyfriend. Niklaus is your boyfriend."

"No he isn't." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Then why are you with Niklaus right now? Why aren't you with this Tyler boy?" Silas asked.

"Klaus ran him out of town." Caroline simply said.

Silas nodded and said, "Why don't we play a little game?"

"Game?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Yes," Silas said as he smiled at Caroline.

"What kind of game?" Caroline wondered.

"The truth game," Silas stated.

"Um… I'd rather not." Caroline evaded.

"That is too bad, you could either play this game willingly or I could compel you."

"Okay, okay… I'll play this game willingly."

"Good, but I'm afraid I am going to have to compel you anyway."

"What what?"

"Because I want you to be truthful."

"I'll be truthful as it is." Caroline lied.

"I wish I could believe you but I see right through your pretty blue eyes."

"Please don't," Caroline begged.

"Why not? You need to speak the truth once in a while."

"Silas…"

Silas looked into Caroline's blue eyes and commanded, "You will answer my questions with the truth and nothing but the truth." Caroline's eyes dilated and so did Silas' eyes.

"I will answer your questions with the truth and nothing but the truth." Caroline obeyed.

Silas smirked and said, "That's a good girl."

Caroline stared at him with her eyes vacant.

"Are you ready for this deary?" Silas asked.

"Yes," Caroline answered.

"Perfect!" Silas said excitedly as he clapped his hands together.

Caroline nodded and sat still waiting for Silas to speak.

"When did you first meet Niklaus?" Silas asked as he put his hands under his chin.

"The day before senior year," Caroline answered.

"What did you think of him when you first saw him?" Silas asked his eyes widening with interest.

"I thought he was a good looking villain." Caroline mumbled.

"A good looking villain, eh?" Silas asked his smirk widening.

"Yes," Caroline replied.

"When did you first speak to Niklaus directly?" Silas asked as he looked into Caroline's eyes.

"On my eighteenth birthday," Caroline

"Your eighteenth birthday?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"My boyf- Tyler bit me."

"Bit you? Why?" Silas wondered.

"He was sired to Klaus." Caroline said.

"Why couldn't he just simply ignore Klaus' orders?" Silas asked.

"He was sired. He had no free will." Caroline said emptily.

"That is where you're wrong Caroline. Everybody has free will even those who are sired to a person like Niklaus. It may not be on the surface but if they try and bring it out hard enough they will only listen to themselves and no one else."

"How do you know?" Caroline asked.

"I know," Silas simply said. "Now onto the next question… What happen after Tyler bit you?"

"Matt took me home."

"Why didn't Tyler take you home?"

"He was scared?" Caroline guessed.

"Or did he not care?"

"Of course he cared!" Caroline yelled.

"How do you know? Can you read his mind like I can?"

"You can read his mind?" Caroline asked wonder filling her vacant eyes.

"Yes, do you want to know what he is thinking about now?" Silas asked.

Caroline nodded,

"He is thinking about his mother who perished."

"Klaus killed her." Caroline said sadness in her voice. She knew that she didn't feel but she still felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness go through her.

"Caroline! We're not up to that part yet." Silas said.

Caroline nodded and waited for Silas' next question.

"Niklaus saved you, did he not?" Silas asked.

"Yes,"

"But why? He could have let you perish."

"I don't know," Caroline said unsure of herself.

"I think you do." Silas said. "Think harder,"

"He liked me?" Caroline guessed.

"Bingo! Although he still likes you, actually he loves you." Silas said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He does?" Caroline asked.

"You know that Caroline." Silas said.

"I guess…" She muttered.

"Now, what did he tell you before he saved you?"

"He told me that there was a whole world out there waiting for me. Music, art, and genuine beauty." Caroline repeated Klaus' words.

"You want to explore the world, yes?"

"Yes,"

Silas nodded and said, "How did Klaus heal you?"

"He gave me his blood."

"Blood sharing? Wonderful!" Silas said excitedly.

"What? Why?" Caroline asked confusion written all over her face.

"Well… Blood sharing is rather intimate."

"Rather intimate? How?" Caroline wondered.

"It is almost as intimate as sexual intercourse." Silas clarified.

"What? That's not possible…" Caroline mumbled.

"But it is." Silas said and nodded. "When did you see Niklaus next?"

"At his family's ball,"

"A Mikaelson ball? It's a shame that I missed that." Silas said upset.

"Anyway, why did you go with Niklaus?" Silas asked.

"I wasn't going to go, but then my friend Matt was invited and he's human so I went there to protect him."

"Was that the only reason why?" Silas asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"No," Caroline said honestly.

"So give me the other reason." Silas said.

"I wanted to wear the gown and bracelet Klaus gave me."

"And you wanted to see him, perhaps?"

"Yes," Caroline simply stated.

"Very good! Now what happen at this ball?"

"I had fun." Caroline said.

"With Niklaus,"

"Yes,"

"So he is a good companion?"

"Yes," Caroline nodded.

"Interesting… Tell me about that decades dance."

"If you know all of this why are you asking me to repeat it?" Caroline wondered aloud.

"I want to hear your side of the story." Silas said.

"The decades dance was good… Tyler came back and we danced."

"And Niklaus?"

"We danced as well."

"What did you talk about?"

"He was the one who talked the most."

"About what?"

"How a small town boy and small town life wouldn't be enough for me."

"Did you believe him?"

Not at first."

"But then?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because he's right. I didn't want to be stuck in Mystic Falls for my entire life."

"Did Niklaus offer to take you places?"

"Yes,"

"Where?"

"Paris… Rome… Tokyo, wherever I want to."

"Do you want to go with him?"

"I do," Caroline nodded.

"So let him in Caroline. Let him in and have a happy life with him."

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"I can't love him with my humanity off."

"So turn it on." Silas begged subtly.

"I don't want to, I can't." Caroline said as she shook her head.

"Why do you say that?" Silas asked.

"It'll hurt too much." Caroline said honestly.

"You'll get through it. Niklaus will help you."

"I don't want to rely on him. Klaus and me, we aren't meant to be."

"Yes you are,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Silas mumbled.

"Why do you care so much about my relationship with Klaus?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Because I was in Klaus' spot two thousand years ago."

"What?"

"I fell in love with a human. She wouldn't give me the time of day for years but I never gave up."

"You loved her?"

"I still love her Caroline. That's why I want this godforsaken cure. I want to die and be reunited with my one true love. You think I want to prowl the Earth and wreck havoc?"

"Yes," Caroline said honestly.

"Why?"

"You killed Jeremy." Caroline answered.

"I had to," Silas defended.

"No you didn't."

"I did horrible things Caroline. I know that. Klaus and me, we're similar. He just wants to be with you!"

"Then he shouldn't have done what he did."

"He had no choice. He had to survive."

"Are we still talking about Klaus?"

"We're talking about me and Klaus." Silas clarified.

"Give him a chance Caroline, that's the least you could do."

"Why should I?" Caroline muttered.

"Because the love of my life gave me a chance."

"I am not the love of his life." Caroline said stubbornly.

"Yes you are," Silas said.

"No…"

"Then why do you think he saved you four times? Why do you think he is out there scouring the Earth for that damn cure?"

"He's selfish like that." Caroline whispered trying to believe in her own lie.

"You and I both know that isn't true." Silas said as he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"And he only saved me twice." Caroline clarified.

"Four times… The first time when the Hybrid bit you, then when you were taken by that handsome teacher turned vampire hunter, and then when you were kidnapped by those humans, and lastly when he bit you himself."

"That means he saved me twice." Caroline mumbled.

"Four times," Silas said again.

"I needed saving because he put my life in danger twice because of his selfishness." Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He didn't know you that first time and the second time he bit you because the Lockwood boy was being a little bitch."

"Silas! Watch your mouth!" Caroline said.

"Woops…" Silas said as he put his hand on his mouth.

Caroline giggled and Silas joined her.

"You remind me of my Uncle Aiden." Caroline said.

"Sounds like a charming fellow."

"He is," Caroline said as a smile lit up her face. Uncle Aiden was her mother's older brother who lived in Texas.

Silas nodded at her and said, "Will you give Niklaus a chance?"

"How am I supposed to give Klaus a chance when you're probably going to kill me if he doesn't find the cure?"

"Oh he'll find it. I am certain of it." Silas said sure of himself.

"Will you break your deal once he gives you the cure?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"I would if you were anybody else, but I actually like you so I am going to let you live if Niklaus gets me the cure."

"Good," Caroline said relieved.

* * *

There you have it! So I hope you guys liked this chapter and hopefully it made up for the long wait.

This fanfic will probably be around 15-20 chapters long.

This chapter is the longest one by the way :) Hopefully my future chapters will be just as long if not longer than this chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed the truth game :D

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I know those of you that are reading this fanfic were hoping for an update but I need to say.

A reviewer brought to my attention that this Caroline wasn't reckless enough and I want to change that.

I am thinking of rewriting this from the second chapter on.

I want this to be a fic based on Dark!Caroline and I already fucked it up to continue it.

I am going to re-write this fic and I will make Caroline more reckless, bitchy, fun, and so on.

If you're interested let me know in the review section but if you're not I guess I'll just drop it.

Thank you for your patience and I am so sorry for my procrastination.

~Hana :)


End file.
